


A Study of the Effects of Kaiju Pheromones on Human Physiology

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pheromones, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: Newt accidentally sprays himself with Kaiju pheromones, and suddenly everyone wants to bang him! Too bad for them -- he's only got eyes for one dude. Commissioned by feriowind.





	A Study of the Effects of Kaiju Pheromones on Human Physiology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Commissioned by feriowind. Enjoy!

Before the incident, Newt hadn't even realized that Kaiju could produce pheromones; frankly, why _would_ they? He'd already concluded via DNA analysis that wherever they came from, whoever had made them, they'd done so through some kind of advanced cloning process. These creatures could not reproduce with such precision, no matter how similar their genetic structures. Why have them? Why bother taking the time to give enormous, genocidal killing machines the ability to attract mates?

He supposed the Kaiju could use them for other purposes -- communication, or as a way to lure prey. Again, this confused Newt: why would the Kaiju need those things, when for all intents and purposes they existed for the sole purpose of destruction? Did the realm from which they came require them to do those things? Could they really just behave like normal animals in their home plane? That boggled his mind; what kind of world would Kaiju represent a typical natural species? Of course, they could be vestigeal, remnants of a time long ago when these big fish-lizards needed to fuck.

He thought about all of this as he examined the strange organ he’d found in his deep dissection of his most recent sample, his mind filling with all sorts of theories that he’d have to write down later, once his hands didn’t reek of dead flesh. He’d have to do some chemical testing to see exactly how these fluids worked, maybe apply it to some living tissue--

His train of thought abruptly ended when his scalpel accidentally pierced the organ, spewing yellow-green liquid all down his front.

“Newton?” Hermann looked up from his work to find Newton practically dripping in Kaiju pheromones, his eyes screwed shut and mouth a tight line.

“Help…” Newt groaned, and Hermann practically jumped from his chair, hobbling over to Newt’s side as quickly as he could.

“Good God, man! What the devil happened?” Hermann cried, aghast.

“Ah, man… I fucked up.” Newt reached around for something, anything to wipe his eyes with. Hermann pulled a towel from Newton’s desk drawer and brought it to him, gingerly removing his glasses and cleaning his face.

“I can see that quite clearly, Newton. You--” For some reason, Hermann stopped in his tracks, his hand hovering in mid-air over Newt’s damp form. His eyes looked hazy, and his cheeks flushed. “What precisely do you have all over you?” He finally asks, gaze roving over Newt’s body.

“Huh? It’s Kaiju pheromones. Didn’t even know these guys _had_ pheromones until just the other day, and I’ve been trying to figure out what exactly-- Hermann?”

“Yes. Ah, well.” Hermann cleared his throat, finally ripping himself away from Newt’s side. “You really must be more careful. Who knows what vile side effects that goo will have on you?” Newt laughed and took his shirt off, tossing it onto the concrete floor. Had he looked back, he’d have seen Hermann’s entire face flush a deep crimson.

“What? I mean, I guess so. On the other hand, I had planned on testing it anyway, just not on myself.” Newt shucked his jeans off with just a little hesitation. “This way, I’ll have direct access to any data! I mean, study conditions aren’t ideal, since I hadn’t exactly planned on--”

 _“Newton,_ can you please just get clean and dress yourself?” Hermann snapped, sounding oddly strained.

“Okay, okay. Geez, no need to get your panties all in a bunch.” With that, Newt grabbed his clothes off the floor, tossed them into their small washing machine, and stepped into the emergency shower.

After the initial shock, Newt adjusted to the cold water well enough to think. What just happened there? Hermann had clearly reacted in some way to the pheromones, but Newt couldn’t know exactly how without asking, and quite frankly he didn’t think he could trust Hermann’s honesty with this. He scrubbed himself clean as well as he could without proper soap and hot water, but Newt felt certain that he didn’t get the pheromones cleaned completely off. Maybe that would work in his favor; the more folks he came into contact with, the more behaviors he’d observe, and the more data he’d collect. _Perfect._

Once he’d finished, Newt toweled himself off as much as possible and struggled his wet body into his spare clothes. His tiny towel -- more a dishcloth than anything, he’d forgotten to restock since the last time he’d gotten something foul all over him -- hadn’t really gotten the job done, and his white T-shirt stuck to his frame, clinging to his waist and chest. He’d barely managed to get his jeans on at all, and he’d almost fallen over in the shower trying. When he finally emerged, Hermann had gone.

“Huh. The hell? Hermann never leaves early.” Newt padded barefoot to Hermann’s desk.

_Fetching lunch for the two of us. Do clean up after yourself before I come back._

_HG_

Newt raised an eyebrow. Hermann _never_ bought him lunch. He shrugged and went back to his workstation, spending the rest of his morning cleaning up puddles of fluid, mind buzzing with ideas and questions.

The end of the work day soon came, and as soon as he’d packed everything away, Newt headed straight for the mess hall. He’d worked himself into a right smart hunger, scribbling notes every time he felt the slightest bit different, preemptively drafting paragraphs of what he hoped would develop into the latest discovery in Kaiju science. As he approached bustling dinnertime rush, he noticed several of his colleagues staring pointedly in his direction. Did he have something on his shirt? He hadn’t brushed his hair after showering, it probably looked pretty stupid. What had gotten their attention?

Hermann sat in their usual spot, one hand closed on his fork, the other holding a sheaf of important-looking papers. Now and again, he’d take a bite of his salad, but for the most part it looked untouched. Newt sat across from him with a loud plop that made Hermann’s head snap up to attention.

“Newton! Really, did you need to--” Hermann’s pupils literally _dilated_ as he focused his full attention on Newt.

“Uh, you okay, buddy?” Newt raised an eyebrow, pulling his sandwich out of his bag. “Jesus Christ, man. You look high.”

“I don’t -- I’m fine.” Hermann grumbled and looked back at his papers, but Newt could see his body naturally gravitating toward him across the table. “You stink.”

“Huh? I took a shower! God, look, I’m _sorry,_ but sometimes this shit’s gonna happen!”

“Trust me, Newton. I have worked with you long enough to know that.” Newt petulantly mimicked Hermann as he spoke. “Your maturity continues to stagger me.” Before Newt could respond, a young man in a J-Tech jumpsuit marched right over to their table, leaning over Newt’s shoulder.

“Hey, Geiszler.” Newt recognized him as Todd Franken, usually found on top of Crimson Typhoon. He’d met him at a couple parties here and there, but didn’t really get along with him. Now, he’d decided to get up in his grill something fierce, with an expression of… Jesus Christ, the dude looked downright horny.

“Uhh, hey, Frank. What’s going on?” Newt replied, a nervous smile creeping across his lips.

“Not much. Think maybe we could change that later?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, dude?” Before Franken could reply, Hermann rose from his chair, leaning over the table and glaring daggers.

“Franken, I suggest you leave and let Dr. Geiszler eat his dinner. He’s only just gotten here.” Franken just laughed.

“Wow, Gottlieb. Didn’t think you gave such a shit about Newt’s personal business. Maybe there’s a reason for that? Or are you just being a prick, as usual?” For a minute Newt thought he could see actual sparks flying between the two men.

“ _No,_ actually. You are just being incredibly rude.” Newt almost decided to book it, but Franken decided to back off, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, Gottlieb.” Franken gave Newt a heated look. “Guess we’ll just have to continue our conversation later.”

“Uhhh, sure. Whatever, dude.” Newt watched Franken walk slowly down the aisle of chairs, and noticed much to his discomfort that several other staff members, men and women alike, had turned to look at him. _What the actual fuck is going on?_

“Newton.” Hermann muttered quietly, pushing his papers into his bag. “Perhaps you should leave, after all. Something has clearly affected these individuals.” As Hermann spoke, he sounded oddly strained, as if forcing himself

“Yeah, yeah, for sure. Maybe I should have double showered…” Newt found that he enjoyed having Hermann close, enjoyed watching him shoot Franken down with just the sheer power of his gaze. He shook his head as he felt it grow fuzzy and stuffed his dinner back into his bag. “I’ll just eat in my quarters.”

“Sounds wise.” Hermann kept his eyes lowered, pointed at his half-eaten salad. “I’ll… see you in the morning, Newton.”

“Y-yeah.” Newt sighed and headed out of the mess hall, a bit disappointed to leave Hermann there alone. After all, he’d helped him -- seemed like a dick move to make him eat there all by himself. Then again, this _was_ Hermann. He’d probably thank him for getting out of his bubble tomorrow.

As he walked to his quarters, he noticed passersby continuing to slow down and stare, give Newt little waves -- people he’d never spoken to, whose names he didn’t know. Jesus Christ, what the hell had come over these people? Could this really have something to do with the pheromones he’d doused himself with earlier that day? If so, how long would this effect last? When could he expect to have normal interactions with people again? Fucking hell, he’d sit in the shower all night if he had to.

What bothered Newt more than the weird stalker behavior was the fact that, in some weird animal corner of his brain, he _enjoyed_ it. He didn’t mention it to Hermann, but when he and Franken had their little standoff, something inside Newt thought it incredibly sexy -- especially Hermann. As he searched his bag for his door keys, he couldn’t stop thinking about Hermann alone at the table, reading through his papers and eating his sad salad. He could give him something _better_ to chew on… Gah! Newt shook his head as his cheeks grew hot, trying desperately to stave off the growing discomfort in his jeans. As he did, he felt a shadow creep up behind him.

“Hey, Newt.” Newt jumped and turned around, laughing nervously as Todd Franken came back into view.

“Oh, uh… hey, dude.” Newt could feel his body reacting in ways he really, _really_ didn’t need right this minute. The flush in his cheeks spread to the rest of his body, filling him with an unnatural warmth that made him shake. The almost predatory look in Franken’s eyes, while _definitely_ disturbing, almost made Newt want to get closer, not further away.

“Think we can finish that conversation from before?” He asked, and Newt swallowed hard, felt himself reaching for the door. Maybe this worked like all those fucked up sex pollen fanfics he’d read in college. Maybe if he just… gave Franken what he wanted, he’d…

Suddenly, something hooked around Franken’s ankle and he fell to his knees with a loud crack, and Newt gasped as he saw Hermann leaning against the wall, his cane outstretched in an offensive stance. Franken groaned in pain, glaring up at Hermann with an almost atavistic expression.

“Goddammit, Gottlieb! Where the fuck do you get off doing shit like that?!” Hermann simply sniffed.

“You forget yourself, Mr. Franken.” He hissed as he replaced his cane in his hand, shifting his weight on his good foot. “If I have to pull you down from whatever lofty ambitions you’ve pretended yourself into, then so be it.”

"I could have cracked my kneecaps, you sack of shit!” Franken cried out, staggering to his feet.

"Next time, _watch your step._ ” Hermann growled, remaining there until Franken limped off and around the corner, out of sight. Then, he turned to Newt with a thin smile. “Thank goodness I made it. I certainly hope he did not do anything untoward.” Newt allowed his eyes to skate over Hermann, and found him almost as affected as he: his hand shaking around the head of his cane, his pupils still blown wide open, his cheeks flushed. Quite frankly, he looked fucking delicious. Hermann averted his gaze, clearly unsettled by the whole situation.

“N-nah, he didn't get the chance.” Newt moved closer to Hermann, as if pulled by some kind of invisible force toward his lab partner. “That was really fucking cool, Herms.”

“What?” Hermann asked shortly, taking a tiny step backward. Newt just closed the gap again, so close he could feel Hermann’s breath in his hair.

“What you did to him. It was fucking badass.” Newt purred, tilting his head unconsciously to expose his neck. He could hear Hermann’s breath hitch in his throat, and though the sentient part of his brain told him that he’d probably made Hermann even more uncomfortable, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides -- and God only knew _how_ he could tell -- Hermann liked it, wanted it, _needed_ this proximity as much as Newt. He could hear a voice inside his head, screaming at his body to get closer, closer, _closer_.

“Newton, I don’t think…” Hermann whispered, his voice scratching its way out of his throat. “I really think we should…”

“Go inside?” Newt offered. Hermann nodded dumbly, and the two of them stumbled over the threshold as soon as Newt opened the door.

Hermann’s acquiescence had only served to intensify the strange pull between them, and the sensation nearly overwhelmed Newt. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the pheromones had caused this to happen. Secretly, he celebrated: apart from the clear scientific implications to delve into, there’s no way in hell he could have made this happen otherwise. Boy, did Newt ever want it. He’d wanted it for years, but of course how the hell could he have approached Hermann about anything intimate, given the nature of their turbulent relationship? Now, the beauty of Kaiju physiology had done the work for him.

What happened tomorrow or the next day, of course, didn’t even occur to him. Right now, all he could see was Hermann, stumbling back into his bed and pulling at his own tie, eyes shining with lust.

“Newton, come here, _please._ Come here and let me…” Newt slotted himself between Hermann’s legs; he could practically hear Hermann sigh in relief as he did so. “Oh, Newton…”

“Fuck, Hermann…” Newt heard himself whine, his hands pressed to either side of Hermann’s face as he kissed him, hard and sloppy. Their teeth clicked together and their tongues intertwined, and Newt moaned loudly as he felt Hermann’s hands creep up the back of his untucked shirt. “Yeah, fuck, touch me...touch me, Herms…” Hermann's hands felt like white-hot flame, all-consuming. He needed more, _more._

“Please, Newton. Tell me -- ah, tell me what you need--” Newt could hear the confusion and trepidation in Hermann’s voice. He imagined that he’d been quashing this down all day, and as much as Newt regretted that he probably didn’t even _want_ this… well, fortune favors the brave, right? He could practically hear the lecture he’d get later: _Irresponsible! Absolutely vile! Never touch me again!_

Boy, it’d be so much easier if Newt didn’t give a shit.

“N-need you, Herms…” Newt moaned and kissed him again, crawling onto Hermann’s lap and yanking his sweater vest over his head. “Fuck, I’ve needed you for so long…” He heard the words fall from his lips, but he didn’t care -- not yet, anyway.

“Newton… ah, you need to--” Hermann winced and shifted underneath Newt. “My leg…”

“Oh, fuck… s-sorry.” Newt rolled over, the cool blankets sending a shiver through him. Hermann rolled over and kissed his neck, pressing against Newt and grinding his cock against his thigh. Newt moaned and arched his hips to meet him, his own erection straining painfully in his jeans. He needed to get _out_ of these clothes, needed to touch more of Hermann, feel him inside--

Newt gasped aloud as Hermann shoved his shirt up to his neck, his teeth closing gently around Newt’s nipple and teasing with his tongue. Newt's body felt too sensitive;  everything moved too slow. “Hermann _, please!_ ”

“What do you--”

"Fuck me, Hermann, please! Please, I’m gonna fuckin’ explode…” Newt practically sobbed, and Hermann touched his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Alright, Newton. I’ll… take care of you.” Hermann kissed his neck and pushed Newt back on the bed to give himself room. He made quick work of Newt’s pants, shimmying them down to his ankles; Newt sighed in relief as the mounting pressure between his legs finally eased, though now the full extent of his arousal grew painfully apparent. As if reading his mind, Hermann wrapped his long fingers around Newt’s cock, giving it a few long, lazy strokes as his other hand wandered over his thighs.

“Ahh, Hermann! Hermann, please…” Newt could feel tears of frustration welling in his eyes, and as one ran down his cheek, Hermann brushed it away.

“Where do you keep your things, Newton?” Hermann ground out between pressing kisses to his neck and jaw.

“Under -- ahh! Under m-my bed…” Newt scrambled to the edge of the mattress and dug around until he fished out a sleeve of condoms and a half-empty bottle of lube. Hermann wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers, and as he pulled himself out Newt nearly cried. _Fuck_ , Hermann had packed that around for almost ten years, and Newt hadn't even known.

“Is this, ah…” Hermann shook his head, no doubt trying to fight the haze of lust clouding his mind. “Should I--”

“Hermann, if you don't put that in me now, I'm gonna cry.” Newt answered bluntly, and Hermann laughed, a sweet and breathless sound that made Newt’s stomach do backflips.

“Very well.” Hermann leaned forward and kissed Newt firmly on the mouth while his hands fumbled with the bottle of lube. Newt’s heartbeat pounded in his ears; his mouth grew dry. The primal nature of this entire situation both frightened and amused him, but at least it made sense, right? Hermann asserted himself over other competitors with a show of dominance, and now… now Newt had conceded to let him -- let him --

Whatever non-sexual thoughts remained in Newt’s head flew right out the window as Hermann eased one finger inside, then another. Newt whimpered and spread his thighs wider, allowing Hermann to scoot himself closer and adjust his body more comfortably on the bed. “Does that feel alright, darling?” Hermann asked in a soft voice. Newt simply moaned in response. Did Hermann just call him “darling”? Boy, if _that_ didn’t go straight to his dick…

“Fuck, Hermann…” Newt whined and pushed himself down on Hermann’s fingers. He needed _more_. “H-hurry, I need your cock in me, fucking shit-- ahh!” If Newt had opened his eyes, he would have seen that Hermann almost looked concerned with how wantonly Newt squirmed and gasped beneath him. Later, Hermann would probably ask him some shit like “Did I hurt you?” “Herman!!”

“I, ah -- please, N-newt, let me--”

“ _Now, Hermann.”_  A voice Newt didn’t really recognize comes out of his mouth, one hungry and furious and terribly needy. Hermann couldn’t deny him now; he pulled his fingers from inside of Newt, swiped his slick hand over his cock and pushed inside, the condoms totally forgotten. Newt made a mental note to ask Hermann for an STD testing report, but he’s almost positive that he won’t even have to. Hermann’s good about shit like that -- besides, Hermann was clean. Of _course_ he was.

When Hermann pushed inside him, it felt as if a lightning bolt had struck Newt right between the eyes and coursed throughout his entire body. His extremities tingle; his breath catches in his throat. Everything around him went blurry except Hermann’s pale, handsome face above him, his _beautiful_ face, my god. Right now, nothing else felt more right than this. Newt’s eyes welled up with tears again, and Hermann leaned down and kisses one away. “Please, Newton, t-tell me you’re alright.” Newt responded by turning Hermann over onto his back and clambering on top of him, downright fucking himself on Hermann’s cock.

Fuck, he felt good. Some muted, sane part of Newt’s brain knew that all of this no doubt stemmed from the effect of the pheromones on his body, but Hermann felt perfect, as if he’d been made for Newt. Newt’s arms shook as he leaned over Hermann, holding himself up high enough to face him as he bounced up and down on his cock.

“H-holy shit, Herms…” Newt wouldn’t last long, but he had a good feeling that he’d go again, and maybe again. He’d probably fuck Hermann all night long, if allowed to. After all, who knew when it would happen again?

“Newton, oh…” Hermann reached up with one hand and touched Newt’s flushed face, his fingers creeping up to nestle in his hair. “So -- so beautiful…” He gasped, and Newt ground down into him.

“Yeah, fuck… oh, Herms, babe, I c-can’t…” Newt could sense his body beginning to fall apart: an unnatural warmth coursed through him, his stomach coiled tighter and tighter. Hermann simply nodded, gripping Newt's hips and thrusting up into him once, twice, three times -- this was all it took to send Newt tumbling over the edge. His hips jerked frantically as he came over Hermann's chest, his eyes screwed shut and his voice hoarse as he screamed, piercing the relative quiet of Newt's room. “Herms, come on, fuckin’ fill me up, babe…”

“N-newton…” Hermann gasped and clutched Newt's hips hard, his nails digging in as he followed Newt's command. Newt cooed and kissed Hermann's neck, cheeks, jaw… anything he could reach.

“Holy shit… Herms…” Newt panted, still half-hard and quivering.

“I, ah… I don't know what to say…”

“Then don't, nerd.” Newt grinned like a loon. “You've just contributed to some… hah, some serious research.” As he laughed, he saw something change in Hermann's eyes, something… sad and wistful.

“Y-yes. I'm sure your…” He trailed off then, looking away from Newt at last. “You should clean yourself so as to avoid anymore unwanted side effects.” As Hermann tried to sit up, Newt pressed his hand to his chest.

“Hermann. Unwanted?” Newt smiled gently. “Listen… my dumb animal brain chose you. You stopped that fuckin’ idiot from coming on to me. You protected me.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Hermann responded firmly.

“Yeah. That's why you're here. You always do the right thing.” Newt leaned down and kissed him, relishing the little whimper that passed Hermann's lips. “You know… if you wanted to come shower with me I wouldn't say no.” Hermann's face lit up.

“I-I… you want--”

“Listen. We clearly have some shit to discuss. For now, can we please to make out in the shower? I'm still horny as hell and this pheromone shit has definitely not worn off.” Hermann laughed and kissed Newt’s temple.

“Certainly, my dear.”

As much as he wished he'd saved some of the sample, Newt figured it best that the pheromone had not survived. As much trouble as it caused _him_ , he couldn't imagine if multiple people had come into contact. Nevertheless, as he laid next to Hermann, warm and clean from the shower, Hermann's arm around his waist, he couldn't help but be thankful for his fuck-up.

“In fact, this probably constituted the sexiest failed dissection in scientific history. Isn't that fucking awesome? Maybe they'll put me in the Guinness Book for that. Damn, how would they even _title_ that?”

“Newton… sleep.” Hermann murmured, pressing his fingers lazily to Newt's lips.

“Sorry, babe.” Newt grinned and curled against him, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.


End file.
